modrinafandomcom_sl-20200215-history
Stari nasveti
Nasvet za teden: 23.8. - 29.8.2010 Napotek angelov: Bodite sproščeni in naj vedrina blada življenju Svetniki in angeli nam sporočajo, da je čas za več razvedrila, sprostitve, zabave in vedrine. Negativen misli moram odstraniti iz svojih misli, priklicati pa samo pozitivne. Ostati moramo veseli in se izogibati nezadovoljnih ljudi. V kolikor bomo upoštevali gornji nasvet, bomo deležni postopnega napredka pri mojih prilakovanjih, željah in stremenjih. Sv. Terezija nam stoji ob strani in nam sporoča, da so majhni koraki tisti, ki vodijo k postopnem napredku do željenega, zato naj ne bomo nikakor žalostni, če se želja in prikaovanja ne bodo uresničila čez noč. Le postopen napredek in pozitiven odnos zagotavljata uresničitev in dosego željenih ciljev. Nasvet za teden: 26.04. – 02.05.2010 Napotek angelov: Uživajte v prazničnem tednu! Spoštovani vsi, ki se kakor koli znajdete na naših straneh! V tednu, ki je praznično obarvan želimo vsem čim več lepih trenutkov, počitka, veselja in zabave. Dneve, ki so pred nami preživite čim bolj brezskrbno v družbi svojih najbližjih in tistih, ki jih imate radi. Vse dobro Vam želimo angeli in ekipa Spletne skupnosti Modrina! Nasvet za teden: 19.04. – 25.04.2010 Napotek angelov: Zahvalite se ljudem, ki jih imate radi Eden največjih darov v življenju so ljudje, s katerimi vas veže ena izmed številnih oblik ljubezni – najsi gre za družinske člane, prijatelje, partnerja ali sorodno dušo. Ljudi, ki so navzoči v vašem življenju spoštujete in cenite. Čeprav ti ljudje vedo, da vam je zanje mar, vselej radi slišijo, da jim to tudi poveste. V tem tednu tako izkoristite svoj prosti čas in se zahvalite vsem, ki jih ljubite na tak ali drugačen način. kako boste to storili, niti ni tako pomembno. Morda jih boste poklicali po telefonu, morda z objemom, kartico, pismom, e-pošto ali darilom, …. Kakor koli se boste odločili, bo dobro dejanje in dobrodošlo. Dar vašim ljubljenim je tudi dar vam samim. Ali opazite, kako dobro se počutite, ko se jim zahvalite? AFIRMACIJA Zahvalim se ljudem, za katere mi je mar. Rad te imam izrazim na različne načine in brez zadrege povem, kaj čutim do drugih. Večkrat ko to storim, več ljubezni čutim. Nasvet za teden: 12.04. do 18.04.2010 Nasvet angelov: Uživajte v svojem mladostnem duhu in telesu Iskra Božanskega ognja, ki gori v vaši duši, je vaš nikdar starajoči se duh. Vendar vaše telo odraža večno mladost le, če si jo upate izživeti. Mladostni duh si želi peti, plesati, ustvarjati in raziskovati. Želi si uživati v pestrosti raznolikih čustev in doživetij, želi počivati in se igrati. Ničesar ni, kar bi ga omejevalo. Mladost izžareva živost, ki se preobraža v vsesplošno zdravje. AFIRMACIJA: Imam večno mladega duha. V meni gori iskra Božanskega ognja, ki jo radostno izkazujem. Lahko se igram, ne da bi pri tem pozabil(a) izpolniti vse svoje obveznosti. Prav z igro pokažem največjo odgovornost do sebe. Nasvet za teden: 05.04. do 11.04.2010 Razvedrite se ' Ko ste polni smeha in radosti, so vaša lepota, moč in svetloba najizrazitejše. Veselost je tuzemsko stanje, najbolj podobno nebesom. Radi bi se pogosteje zabavali, saj koprnite po Božanskem občutku radosti. Vaše srce spontano prežemajo ta čustva, saj je od Boga dano stanje bivanja. Šele ko se odločite prevzeti resnobno razpoloženje, vašo radost zakrijejo temni oblaki. Angeli opažamo, da postanete zadržani vsakič, ko začnete verjeti, da boste za utrudljiva prizadevanja nagrajeni. Toda pravih koristi, po katerih stremite, ste lažje deležni, če ste brezskrbni. Ta teden se bomo skupaj z vami posvetili temu, kako si razvedriti srce, misli in pogled na svet. Razbremenili vas bomo bojazni, in jih nadomestili z veseljem,,, z dvigom energije pa si boste okrepili moč, namenjeno udejanjanjem. Ostanite veseli in ne obremenjujte se, če drugi ne verjamejo vašim sanjam. Pričakujte le najboljše od življenja, saj boste resnično prejeli prav to, kar pričakujete. '''AFIRMATIVNA MOLITEV: ' 'Dragi angeli, hvala, ker mi pomagate, da sem bolj vedrega razpoloženja ter mi pomagate sprevideti številne darove, ki ležijo pred mano. Prosim, pomagajte mi, da se odrečem vsem skrbem ter si napolnim srce z vero, da vse poteka v skladu s čudovitim božanskim načrtom. Ni mi treba vedeti zakulisnih podrobnosti. Le še naprej moram imeti odprto in radostno srce ter biti pripravljen(a) sprejeti vse dobro, ki mi ga prinaša v vsakdan. ' Nasvet za teden: 29.03. do 4.4.2010 '''Proslavite nove začetke Prav zdaj doživljate ogromno spremembo, ki vam prinaša velik blagoslov. Seveda se ljudje velikokrat sprašujete, ali je vaša prihodnost varna. Da bi dosegli spremembo v življenju, morate dopustiti, da odpade stari del vašega življenja. Te spremembe morate slaviti, ne pa se jih bati. Zahvalite se starim delom in objemite lekcije, ki ste jih prejeli in jim nato pustite oditi. Naj se vam zavrti od navdušenja nad podarjenimi novostmi. Naj vas novo čarodejstvo preseneča in razsvetljuje. Naj vas ne skrbijo spremembe, zaradi njih bo samo bolje. Sprejmite življenje z odprtimi rokami. Angeli bi želeli napovedati vse nove začetke v vašem življenju. Ko stopate v še neraziskane vode, je nekaj povsem naravnega, da vas obdajata rahla vznemirjenost ali celo strah. Na vsakem koraku poti vas držimo za roke in ne bomo dovolili, da vam spodrsne. Brez strahu krenite dalje - le nikar se ne pozabite posvetovati s svojim notranjim vodstvom, saj vam ta sporazumevalni sistem ponuja stik z Božanskim. Sleherno živčnost preoblikujete v občutke pričakovanja spričo obilice čudovitih priložnosti, ki vam bodo nepredstavljivo obogatile življenje. Sledite vodstvu svoje intuicije; mislite in govorite samo pozitivno. Proslavite nove začetke, z njimi nastaja nekaj čudežnega in čudovitega. AFIRMACIJA NAPREJ STOPAM Z VERO, DA ME BOG IN ANGELI SPREMLJAJO NA VSAKEM KORAKU, DANES PROSLAVLJAM NOVE ZAČETKE. Nasvet za teden: 22.3. do 28.3.2010 Sporočilo angelov za ta teden: Ta teden naj bo v znamenju radodarnosti Vedite, da je vsega v izobilju. Vesolje ima za vse ljudi dovolj vsega. Predvsem je božje ljubezni za vse ljudi dovolj. Vendar obstajajo določeni naravni zakoni. Energija tega planeta je dvoplastna in jo lahko preprosto ponazorimo s sprejemanjem in dajanjem. Obe sili se vzajemno dopolnjuejta. Če želite sprejemati, morate dajati in tako naprej. Ta tokokrog je tako globoko vtkan v materialno stvarstvo, da morate, če želite okrepiti tok tistega, kar prejemate, preprosto postati bolj radodarni. . Umirite svoj um in videli boste, kako je za vse poskrbljeno. Poglejte ven in nase in na ostale ljudi glejte skozi oči ljubezni. Da bi pozdravili svoje finančno stanje, morate Angelom izročiti vse skrbi, ki se tičejo denarja in vodili vas bodo in pokazali, kako ustvariti in sprejeti obilje. Ko boste delali z angeli, se bo vaše finančno stanje izboljšalotako hitro, kot boste dopustili. Bodite predvsem radostni ker vam bodo angeli pomagati prepoznati srečo v morda navidezni nesreči. Nasvet angelov je bodite radodarni. Predvsem dajajte radostno in iz srca in prejeli boste povrnjeno vse nazaj. Darujte desetino. Darežljivost pospeši pritok obilja, ki se vseskozi po vsem materialnem vesolju. Darujte z veliko radosti – ne zato, da bi kaj prejeli, temveč iz čistega užitka nad naravnim ritmičnim tokom življenja. Prosite in vam bo dano. Bogastvo se lahko pojavi v različnih oblikah: več časa, prijateljev ali nove ideje. AFIRMACIJE: Ta teden dajem zaradi svoje srčne želje po darovanju, saj je deljenje z drugimi moje naravno stanje. Zlahka darujem in sprejemam vse, ker me to srečuje. Nasvet za teden: 15.3. do 21.3.2010 Sporočilo angelov za ta teden: Prisluhnite zvokom Marsikdo si bo zaradi svojih čedalje višjih frekvenc vse bolj zavedal zvokov. Z izostreno rahločutnostjo lahko veliko lažje slišimo angelske glasove in s tem tudi ozavestimo, kako zvok vlpiva na nas. Angeli nas prosijo, da se še bolj kot običajno uglasimo in budno spremljamo oziromo prisluhnemo vsemu, kar slišimo v sebi in zunanjem svetu. Predlagajo nam, da naj nam zavedanje pomaga razločiti posamezne zvoke, ki so zliti v eno. Kateri nam je prijeten in kateri ne? Kako ti zvoki vplivajo na naše telo in čustva? Bolj, ko se zavedamo njihovega vpliva na nas, bolj lahko okrepimo svoje zaznavne ravni in posledično tudi zvišamo energijske frekvence, zatorej nas prosijo, da spoštujemo svoje zaznave in da ozavestimo, da so v bistvu te zaznave naš dar. AFIRMACIJE: Uglašujem se z zvoki iz okolice in sem pozoren(a) na to, kako vplivaj oname. zaupam občutkom, ki se pojavijo kot odgovor na hrup, svojo okrepljeno rahloutnost pa spoštujem kot dar, kakršen je. Nasvet za teden: 8.3. do 14.3.2010 Sporočilo angelov za ta teden: Skrbite za telo Angeli nas pozivajo, da bolj skrbimo za svoje telo. Zaprošeni smo, da jemo bolj zdravo hrano, da redno izvajamo telesno aktivnost in zmanjšamo toksine. Ta karta je sporočilo angelov, ki nas prosijo, da moramo bolj posvečati svojo pozornost svojemu telesu. Mogoče se boste uprli temu navodilu, zato se bodo angeli večkrat vrnili glede tega njihovega jasnega opozorila. Opominjajo nas, da je telo kot orodje, ki je v harmoniji, le če je uglašen. Naš duh je kot glasba klavirja in angeli nas prosijo, da ta klavir vzdržujemo. Angeli vedo, da se bomo počutili odlično, v kolikor bomo sledili njihovemu vodstvu. Nagrada za upoštevanje angelskih napotkov pa bo večja energija in večja sreča. Pomagajo nam najti čas in motivacijo za telesno dejavnost. Prav tako nam pomagajo izgubiti željo po škodljivih substancah. Angeli nam tudi pomagajo pri vzdrževanju in čiščenju na psihičnem nivoju. AFIRMACIJE: Ljubim svoje telo. Za svoje telo skrbim tako, da služi mojemu življenjskemu namenu. Moje telo je veličasten bivanjski prostor. Vesel(a) sem, da sem si izbral(a) prav to telo, saj je kot nalašč zame v tem življenju. Nadvse dobro mi služi. Ljubim svoje čudovito telo in sem mu hvaležen(a). Nasvet za teden: 1.3. do 7.3.2010 Sporočilo angelov: Vzemite si čas zase Trdo ste delali in se razdajali drugim, zati bi vas angeli radi opomnili, da si morate včasih vzeti tudi čas zase. Napočil je trenutek, ki je namenjen le vam. Vsakdo si zasluži, da prejme vsaj toliko, kolikor daje drugim. Zato bodite do sebe enako prijazni, kot ste do tistih, ki vam nekaj pomenijo. Tako kot oni si tudi vi zaslužite ljubečo pozornost. Če ljudem dovolite, da vam priskočijo na pomoč, pravzaprav pomagate tudi njim samim: dovolit jim, da izkusijo zadovoljstvo dajanja. Ko hvaležno sprejmete ponujeno pomoč, jih prevzame navdušenje nad lastnimi sposobnostmi. AFIRMACIJA: Vzamem si čas zase. Živim uravnoteženo življenje in ko mi drugi ponudijo pomoč, jo milostno in hvaležno sprejmem. Nič ni narobe, če prosim za podporo, ko jo potrebujem. Nasvet za teden: 15.2. do 21.2.2010 SPOROČILO: Uživajte v sveti tišini Angeli nam predlagajo, da se v tem tednu vsaj vsak drugi dan, če že ne vsak dan, za nekaj časa prepustimo počitku, ki nam bo povsem razbremenil misli in telo ter nas sprostil. Že po slabih petih minutah, ki jih bomo preživeli v tišini, si bomo nahranili duha in dušo. Med tem svetim časom izklopimo telefon, radio, televizor in druge naprave ter se potopimo v tišino, ne da bi pri tem skušali obvladovati misli, čustva ali telo - z drugimi besedami, preprosto bodimo. Trenutki, ki jih bomo prživeli sami v tišini so dar nam samim. Naš notranji jaz nam bo nadvse hvaležen za izkazano pozornost. AFIRMACIJE: S preživljanjem časa v tišini, vlgam vase. Z veseljem utišam um ter se prepustim prijetnemu zvoku spokojnosti. Ko se umaknem v sveti prosto tišine, si umirim um, telo in čustva. Nasvet za teden: 8.2. do 14.2.2010 SPOROČILO: Odrecite se tegobam Nobene potrebe ni, da bi se pri čem naprezali. Rešitev za vsak dozdevni problem in dejansko za vse, kar si želite, se vedno milostno razkrije sama od sebe. Naprezanje temelji na strahu, ki s pošiljanjem bodečih energijskih točk ustvarja pregrade v toku, podobno kot reka, ki se mora nenadoma preliti prek ostrih čeri. To je tudi eden poglavitnih razlogov, zakaj bojazni zavirajo udejanjanje vaših želja. Ko se odrečete skrbem in jih predate Bogu, se začnejo stvari zopet gladko in hitro stekati k vam. Odrecite se zastaranim tegobam, zaradi katerih čutite napetost. To lahko storite tako, da jih zapišete na list papirja, katerega naslovite na Boga in na angele, ter angele na koncu prosite, naj vam pomagajo izpustiti skrbi. Zelo bo koristilo že samo dejstvo, da ste to pripravljeni storiti. AFIRMACIJA: Boga in angele prosim, naj mi pomagajo pri vseh zadevah. Namesto, da se naprezam in si delam skrbi, se o svojih strahovih raje pogovorim z nebesi. Še ta hip sem se pripravljen odreči vsem tegobam v zameno za mir. Nasvet za teden: 1.2. do 7.2.2010 SPOROČILO: Občutite, da se vaše želje uresničujejo Za nič se vam ni treba naprezati, gnati ali bojevati. Medtem ko energija pretiranega naprezanja od vas odvrača dobro, vam moč hvaležnosti prinaša le pozitivne stvari. marsikaj se lahko doseže brez truda, a le če hvaležno čutite in mislite, da je vaša želja že uslišana- Ne belite si glave s tem, kako se bodo te sanje uresničile - le predstavljajte si, da so se že. Bolj ko razmišljate o svoji hvaležnosti s pozitivnimi čustvi, veseljem in vnemo, hitreje se bodo vaša hotenja uresničila. vedite, da vsako hrepenenje pošlje v vesolje svojo eterično različico, medtem ko se njegova bit zadrži v vaši bližini in se zgosti v materialno obliko. Več energije kot vložite v svojo željo, hitreje se bo udejanjila. Toda s črnogledostjo, pobitostjo in dvomi jo boste izbrisali in jo vrnili nazaj v motni eter. Večkrat dnevno pomislite na svoje želje in jih tako negujte - Obdajte jih s pozitivnimi mislimi in čustvi. Recite HVALA vesolju, ker vas neutrudno podpira v vseh pogledih. AFIRMACIJE: Vse moje želje se uresničujejo! Hvaležen(a) sem, da je vse, o čemer sem kdaj koli sanjal8a), zdaj postalo resnično. Skozi vse moje misli in celotno telo vejejo toplina hvaležnosti, kipeče navdušenje in globoka vera. Negujem vse svoje sanje, saj vem, da tako negujem vrt svojih želja. Nasvet za teden: 25.1. do 31.1.2010 Poiščite ravnovesje med igro in delom V sebi gojite občudovanja vredno težnjo, da bi prinesli pomen tako svojemu življenju kot življenju svojih bližnjih. Ne le da ste z vso svojo odgovornostjo pozorni do drugih, temveč znate zelo dobro poskrbeti tudi zase. Osredotočili bi se radi na vprašanje ravnovesja in na to ne glejte kot še na eno obveznost, temveč razmišljajte o njej kot o enačbi, ki vam bo pomagala iz danega trenutka sprejeti še več radosti, storilnosti in energije. Če se ves dan posvečate le delu, neuravnovešeno porabljate energijo. Ker se tako samo izčrpavate, začnete hrepeneti po hrani ali pijači, ki vam bo dvignila duha. Naše telo deluje zelo podobno kot električni tokovi, torej le ti delujejo na podlagi sklenjenega tokokroga vloženih sredstev in proizvodnje oziroma poenostavljeno na podlagi sprejemanja in dajanja. Z igrivostjo sklenete svoj telesni tokokrog, se poživite s svežo energijo in oskrbite z energijo, da bi zmogli še naprej dajati in ustvarjati. Kadar se zabavate, se spontano dvigujete energijo, zato je igra enako nujna in plodna kot delo. Z združitvijo dela in igre/zabave poskrbite tako za negativni kot pozitivni naobj ter omogočite stekanje močnih tokov. Vzemite si torej več časa tudi za igro in spoznali boste, da se bo to ravnovesje bogato povrnilo. Afirmacije: Vsak dan si vzamem čas za igro, saj je le ta enako pomembna kot delo. Izbral(a) sem uravnoteženo življenje, zato si dovolim enakomerno dajati in sprejemati. Nasvet za teden od 18.1. do 24.1.2010 Potiho blagoslavite vsakogar Ko boste ta teden hodili mimo ljudi, jim potihem pošiljajte blagoslove. Teh tihih molitev ni potrebno izgovarajti naglas, saj svoj namen dosežejo že zaradi samega dejstva, da želit poslati blagoslov slehernemu posamezniku, ki vam pride naproti. Blagoslove lahko pošiljate iz srca, uma ali rok, ker so enako učinokovite ne glede na to kako jig pošiljate. Opazujte, kako se ob tem počutite. Na ta način boste največjega blagoslova deležni prav vi, kajti vsakič, ko počastite sočloveka, se vam dar tisočkrat povrne. AFIRMACIJE: Povsod, kjer me vodi pot, potihoma blagoslovim vse, ki mi pridejo naproti, saj sem v zameno tudi sam(a) deležen(a) tega daru. Moji blaogslovi izhajajo iz edinega Duha, ki povezuje vsa bitja in vse stvari. Skoči na kazalo Vrni se na nove objave - Nasvet angelov Kategorija:Nasvet tedna